The invention relates to a method for producing an optical module comprising covering a first surface of a substrate with a polymeric casting compound in an open casting mold. The invention also relates to an optical module comprising a substrate having a first surface and a layer of polymeric casting compound applied onto the first surface, wherein an optical element is provided in the layer of polymeric casting compound by an open casting method.
International Publication No. WO 2012/031703 A1 describes a production method for chip-on-board modules, in which a substrate comprises a plate-shaped carrier having multiple LEDs, wherein a surface of the substrate is provided, in an open casting mold, with a cover made up of a layer for providing an optical system.